


Reunited

by AngelHedgehog



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelHedgehog/pseuds/AngelHedgehog
Summary: Inspired by Sweet Inu Girl's fanfics The Return and The Accession. Kagome has returned to the Feudal Era to be the mate of Inuyasha while Sesshomaru has finally learned why Inuyasha was truly born. Can Sesshomaru finally appreciate Inuyasha as a brother? Will Kagome and Inuyasha be able to show Sesshomaru the truth about his own birth?The Return: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10653944/1/The-ReturnThe Accession: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11082831/1/The-Accession





	1. Returned

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Return; The Accession](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/383874) by https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5860570/Sweet-Inu-Girl. 



A scent wafted passed his nose as the twins played with his ears. A scent that he thought he would never smell again. His head snapped up before he quickly stood up and threw the twins onto the fox kit, Shippo.

“Alright girls, time to slay the fox,” He said then he was off to the Bone Eaters Well.

“What?!” Shippo cried out as the twin girls of Sango and Miroku was suddenly tackled onto him.

“Oh Shippo,” Aki said with a grin as she poked Shippo’s face.

“We slayed you,” Asami said, finishing her twin’s phrase as some twins usually do.

Sango and Miroku looked at one another before Miroku picked up his twin girls and allowed Shippo onto his shoulder as he and Sango ran after Inuyasha.

With Inuyasha

‘This scent. Please don’t let this scent be fake. Let it be real and let her have come back to me,’ Inuyasha thought as he slowed his run at the Bone Eaters Well.

He stared at it for a while before he leaned over slightly and stuck his right hand in. He only waited for a split second before a smaller, smoother hand grabbed his slight rough one. He couldn’t believe it as he lifted up and stared at the face of the woman he loved, Kagome.

“Inuyasha, have you been waiting for me?” Kagome asked as if saying something for old times sake.

“Kagome,” Inuyasha said, his golden, amber eyes gentle as he stared into the brown eyes of his love.

He backed up a bit and placed her on the ground, pulling her into a hug.

“Stupid, what have you been doing all this time,” he muttered as he held her close to him.

Kagome’s eyes had closed as her head leaned against the warm chest of the one she loves most, Inuyasha.

Finally, the rest of the gang caught up and couldn’t believe their eyes.

“Kagome!” Shippo cried out at seeing his mother figure back.

“Kagome, you’re back!” Sano called out happily as her heart sister in the arms of Inuyasha.

“It has been too long Kagome,” Miroku said with a smile, holding Aki and Asami.

Sango was carrying Daichi in her back sling as Kagome leaned back and smiled happily.

“Miroku, Sango, Shippo, it’s so good to see you all,” Kagome said happily, still in the protective arms of Inuyasha.

Aki and Asami looked at the strangely dressed woman as Shippo jumped off Miroku’s shoulder to hug Kagome.

“KAGOME!” Shippo cried out as he jumped towards the girl from the future.

Inuyasha swiftly grabbed Shippo by his tail before he lightly placed the kit into Kagome’s arms.

Kagome cooed and rubbed the crying kit’s back as Inuyasha watched.

‘She’s truly back and I want to take her away from everyone but I shouldn't’ Inuyasha thought to himself with a frown as he slipped his arms into his haori in his usual way.

“Shippo, it’ll be alright. I’m not going away anymore,” Kagome whispered soothingly to the young kit.

She turned and smiled at Inuyasha, who was watching her with soft, loving eyes behind his gruff expression.

Kagome looked at the three children and smiled.

“Your children are beautiful,” Kagome stated as she let Shippo onto her shoulder as she went over to her friends.

Inuyasha walked closer to Kagome, wanting to be near her so badly but didn’t want to interrupt her reunion with everyone.

Miroku smiled and walked over to Kagome with his twin daughters.

“These are our twin girls, Aki and Asami,” Miroku introduced as he lifted his arm slightly to introduce the twins.

“And this bundle of joy on my back is our son, Daichi,” Sango said as she lightly bounced him in his sling.

Daichi looked at Kagome and grinned at her cheekily.

‘Oh you are definitely Miroku’s son,’ Kagome thought to herself with a grin.

Miroku let Aki and Asami down and watched as his daughters ran over to their favorite uncle.

“Inu-ojii,” the girls called out.

Inuyasha looked down at them and sighed as he bent down and picked up both of the girls. Kagome watched as Aki and Asami automatically went for his ears, causing Inuyasha to be annoyed.

Kagome walked over to him and gently took the girls’ hands from Inuyasha’s ears.

“Inuyasha doesn’t like that, girls,” Kagome scolded gently.

Aki and Asami looked at her with upset pouts on their faces. Miroku walked over to Inuyasha and took his girls into his arms.

Inuyasha sighed in relief until he blushed when soft, familiar hands rubbed his ears. His golden, amber eyes looked into chocolate brown eyes as Kagome gently rubbed his ears soothingly.

Feeling her hands on his ears, Inuyasha couldn’t stop the soft rumbling purr as he pulled Kagome into his arms lightly.

Aki and Asami frowned as they watched the strange lady rub their favorite uncle’s ears.

“Otou-san, why can’t we do that?” Aki asked her father as he walked over to Sango and Daichi.

Miroku looked back to see Kagome rubbing Inuyasha’s ears and his friend’s eyes closed in contentment.

“That’s part of their special bond, I suppose,” Miroku answered with a gentle smile.

Kagome gently let go of Inuyasha’s ears and smiled as Inuyasha turned and knelt, his back to her. Kagome smiled and got onto his back, knowing how much Inuyasha enjoys giving her a piggyback ride

The twins watched in sadness as their favorite uncle gave the strange lady a piggyback ride then jumped away into the air.

Miroku and Sango decided to head home with Shippo, sure their friends would like time to each other after the separation they had just gone through.  
Feeling the air rush past them, Inuyasha ran until he jumped onto his favorite branch of the Goshinboku that he was sealed against years ago by his first love, Kikyo. He gently let Kagome down on the branch and turned so his back was to the trunk of the tree. Kagome slowly sat down onto the branch and giggled lightly as Inuyasha grabbed her and placed her slightly on his lap.

Inuyasha couldn’t hold back anymore and turned Kagome slightly to kiss her deeply. Kagome closed her eyes and returned the kiss, holding onto Inuyasha’s haori. He closed his eyes and held the girl from the future close to him, not wanting to let go ever.

Slowly he leaned out of the kiss with the woman he loved and smiled as Kagome leaned her head against his chest. He let out a rumbling purr of contentment and Kagome smiled gently.

“Kagome, are you going to be here forever?” Inuyasha asked the question he’s been wanting to ask since he pulled her out of the well.

“Inuyasha, I returned to this world because I wanted to be with you. I wanted to see you and I want to be by your side because I love you,” Kagome answered.

Inuyasha couldn’t help holding her close and placing his chin on her head, not wanting to let her go even more.

“I love you too Kagome and I’m so happy that you’ll always be by my side,” Inuyasha whispered softly.

Inuyasha and Kagome enjoyed their time in the tree they had first met.

“W-Will you be my mate, Kagome?” Inuyasha asked softly.

“Mate?” Kagome was unfamiliar with that term.

“It’s like a demon marriage but stronger than a human marriage. You’ll gain some of my strengths, a mate on the neck and I’ll become even stronger to be your protector,” Inuyasha tried his best to explain what a mate was.

Kagome thought about what Inuyasha had just told her, causing Inuyasha to be worried he may have said the wrong things and unsure if that was what Kagome wanted.

“Yes, I’d be honored to be your mate,” Kagome said gently.

Inuyasha smiled happily and pulled her into another kiss.


	2. Mating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is finally here and it has some lewdness in it so please be advised to read away from it if you don't want it.

Chapter 2

He was the happiest hanyou in the whole world. Not only had his Kagome returned to be with him, but she has agreed to be his mate.

Inuyasha couldn't help deepening the kiss between him and his mate-to-be.

Kagome held onto him as Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and leaned out of the kiss.

He began to jump from tree branch to tree branch, wanting to show his Kagome something special.

In between Kaede's village, the Bone Eaters Well and the Sacred Tree was a hut built close to the style of a two-story house.

Inuyasha slowly landed in front of the beautifully built hut and placed Kagome down gently.

Kagome looked at the hut and couldn't help the emotion of love and admiration seep into her body.

"Do...you like it?" Inuyasha asked gently as he opened the reed mat door and watched as his mate went inside.

Kagome looked to see a kitchen with a water basin for dishes to be washed, a fire pit for cooking, a table with cushions and a soft type of blanket. She slowly took her shoes off and walked around the smoothened wooden floor.

"It's beautiful…" Kagome whispered and smiled as Inuyasha showed her a room connected to the living room with a dojo/archery room for sword and arrow practice.

Kagome was amazed by the woodwork of the house and smiled as Inuyasha led her up the wooden staircase to a floor with three rooms.

"The villagers...built me a house and I wanted them to make it similar to your home in the future...of course Miroku let it slip that my older brother was a demon lord so they went all out," Inuyasha explained as he showed Kagome the bathroom with a big wooden tub.

Kagome thought about bathing later and smiled at Inuyasha, who started to lead her to the bedroom that was his.

Inuyasha smiled as he heard that soft gasp pass Kagome's lips as she looked at the somehow polished wood frame with soft anime furs that covered the wood parts so the futons wouldn't get punctured or cause splinters.

The bed reminded Kagome of a King-sized bed from her time. There was soft, silky satin linens on the bed and another silk cover. The pillows were made of rabbit skin that was fluffed and softened to touch.

Warning: The Lime and Lemon will now commence. If you are not ready, please wait until the next chapter has been posted. Thank you and have a good day!

Kagome couldn't understand how Inuyasha had created this masterpiece of a bed and made it so similar to how beds were in her time. She slowly got onto the bed and sighed at the softness and couldn't help sighing in relief and comfort.

Inuyasha watched her with intensity in his amber, gold eyes as he closed the reed door and bolted it so no one could disturb him from claiming Kagome as his.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said in a soft, husky tone, causing shivers to cascade down Kagome's spines as her dark chocolate eyes looked at him.

"Will you let me make you my mate for life, my wife?" Inuyasha asked, already knowing the answer but wanted to hear it as he slowly stripped off his haori.

Kagome could only nod her head and gasped as Inuyasha took his kosode and showed off his chiseled abs and muscled body from years of training and fighting for his life.

Kagome slowly got off the bed and walked over to him to run her fingers over his tanned body, causing Inuyasha to shudder lightly from his soon-to-be mate's soft hands as his roughened hands undressed Kagome until only her undergarments and skirt remained on her body.

Inuyasha's golden gaze turned molten as he noticed that Kagome wore a red lace bra.

"It helped me remember you a lot during these past three years," Kagome whispered, thinking he wanted to know at least.

Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her breathlessly, as he slowly unhooked and unzipped her skirt. Kagome returned the kiss, shivering and slowly untied Inuyasha's hakama.

They were both in only their undergarments when Inuyasha wanted to take this to the bed. He leaned out of the kiss so Kagome could breathe some while he began to back her up until she landed on the bed with a soft cushioned thud.

She sat up slightly to help Inuyasha out of his fundoshi as he unclipped her bra from the back and tossed her bra to the side. Kagome couldn't help but admire the whitish-silver of Inuyasha's pubic hair. Her eyes darkened to a dark brown at the size of Inuyasha's penis.

He was bigger than the average human male but not as big as most yokai males which made him the perfect size for her.

Inuyasha patted the pillow and Kagome crawled back so her head rested on the pillow and her legs were spread wide enough for Inuyasha.

He leaned down and began to lick and suck on the left side of her neck to indicate where his mark will rest.

His kisses descended down until he could lavish licks, nips and suckle onto Kagome's soft breast nipples turning them into a perk rose color.

Kagome couldn't help the soft moans as Inuyasha lavish attention onto her breasts. He licked and kissed down his mate's body until her panties were in the way.

He could smell her arousal that smelled of spiced cinnamon and jasmine flowers. He couldn't wait to taste that honey as he slowly slid her red panties down her legs and onto the floor.

Her arousing scent grew stronger as Inuyasha laid down in between her legs and began to feast. He licked, nipped and sucked on wet, rosy folds.

"I-Inuyasha-ah…!" Kagome groaned out in pleasure as Inuyasha feasted on her pussy folds.

Inuyasha's tongue and lips couldn't stop feasting as Kagome cries of pleasure grew louder and louder.

His ears pinned back as Kagome gave a final cry and went limp. A flood of fluids touched his mouth and tongue as Inuyasha drank the honey from his Kagome.

He leaned and licked her pussy juices from his lips, causing Kagome to whimper with need.

Inuyasha leaned over her and kissed him, letting her taste herself as he slowly slid his dick into her wetness. Kagome moaned and kissed back, wrapping her legs around his waist.

She leaned back and whispered to him, "It's okay...I'm still a virgin but that wall was broken during the hunt."

Inuyasha smiled down at her with gentle, molten gold eyes as he began to slide his dick in and out of Kagome's pussy.

"F-Faster….I-Inuyasha…" Kagome moaned as she slowly lifted her hands and began to rub Inuyasha's doggy ears with gentle strokes, causing Inuyasha's dick to pulse and become even harder as he began to thrust into her faster and harder.

Their bodies began to glisten with sweat and skin began to slap against skin as Inuyasha began to lovingly fuck his mate. Each thrust caused groans, whimpers and moans to pass through the lovers' lips as their mating began to get truly heated.

Demon markings appeared on Inuyasha's cheeks as his eyes turned red while his irises were still golden. Demon and Hanyou working together to please their mate who had returned to them.

"I-INUYASHA!" Kagome cried out in pleasure and came, her fluids bathing Inuyasha's pulsing dick in her scent.

He held his release back as he slid out and rolled Kagome onto her stomach. He lifted her until she stood on her hands and knees before he claimed her pussy with his penis again.

Kagome was brought to another release as Inuyasha claimed her in the doggy style position before he pulled out of her again and had her on her back once again to claim her one final time.

Kagome moaned in pleasure as she leaned up while Inuyasha leaned down. His enlarged fang sunk into the left side of her neck, marking her as his. He leaned back slightly to bite his tongue lightly and lick the mark on her neck to heal it with his youkai and blood.

As he did that, Kagome bit his neck with her sharp yet dull human teeth to mark him as hers. She leaned back to bite her tongue until it bled and licked it as her reiki helped seal the mark.

They both cried out in pleasure as the red of Inuyasha's youkai and the pink of Kagome's reiki rose and danced together before blending into a rose color.

They panted as Inuyasha carefully pulled out of Kagome and laid beside her, pulling her close to his side.

Lemon has ended here

Inuyasha looked at his red crescent mark on Kagome's neck to see the words "Koibito" and

"Mine" in Kanji. The arrow mark left by Kagome was "Koibito" in Kanji, causing Kagome to smile gently as she cuddled into Inuyasha's arms.

"You know, usually the females don't return the mark," Inuyasha said softly as he gently played with a strand of Kagome's ebony hair.

Kagome looked up at him to see a look of peace and love in his eyes.

"And I'm not like any other female," Kagome whispered.

"That's the truth, wench," Inuyasha whispered back as he kissed her gently.

Kagome kissed back and sighed in bliss as their combined powers swirled around them before it finally disappeared.

They weren't sure what about what happened with their powers but they didn't care as they shared a few more kisses before Inuyasha covered them up.

They closed their eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep full of love and fulfillment now that they were together forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you leave a review. I tried my best but this is my first Inuyasha smut fanfic so I did my best!


	3. Sesshomaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is now up and I hope you all enjoy

Chapter 3  
During the time of Chapter 1 and 2  
After they had left Inuyasha and Kagome to spend time together after their three year separation, Sango and Miroku took their children and Shippo to their home. As they took the walk from the Bone Eaters Well to their home, Asami and Aki started to wiggle from their father’s grasp.

“We want to spend with Uncle Inu,” Aki fussed as she tried to get out of the ex-monk’s arms along with her twin.

“Asami, Aki that’s enough,” Sango ordered with a stern tone to her voice, causing the girls to stop as their parents went to a tree to sit down and see what the problem was.

“Asami, Aki tell us what’s the matter,” Miroku said in a soothing tone to his little princesses.

“Who was that woman daddy?” Aki asked and before Miroku or Sango could answer, the other twin decided to intervene.

“Why did Uncle Inu run all the way to her?”

“Why couldn’t we mess with his ears but she could?

Question after Question was asked by the twin girls until Shippo got off of Miroku’s shoulder to cover the two girls’ mouths.

“Easy there girls so we can answer them,” Shippo stated with a frown to the twins.

“That woman was Lady Kagome and she is the woman that Uncle Inuyasha loves so very much. They were separated for three long years and we wanted them to be able to have their own reunion,” Sango began to explain but knew the girls’ questions weren’t all answered.

“Inuyasha doesn’t really like when anyone touches his ears except Kagome and his own mother plus you have to be gentle with his ears not rough,” Miroku answered the question about the ears.

“As you two know, your parents, Inuyasha, Kirara, Kagome and I are really good friends who stopped the evil Naraku along with your Uncle Kohaku, Lord Sesshomaru and a few others people,” Shippo stated with a proud grin.

Asami and Aki looked at their parents and Shippo as they all wore grim faces before their expression changed to smiles.

“So...that woman is going to be Uncle Inu’s wife?” Aki asked.

“I think she was already his wife since before the battle, just had to be official,” Miroku stated with a gentle grin as they were getting close to their house.

Shippo watched as the twin girls’ scent turned from anger and confusion to curiosity since they were not as close to Kagome yet like the rest of them were.

“Perhaps the girls should spend some time with Kagome to get to know their new aunt better,” Shippo suggested,

Sango and Miroku thought about it and couldn’t help to agree to the suggestion since everyone in the village but Kagome took a bit of time with the twins.

“So should we spend time with her tomorrow?” Aki asked, wanting to know when they could get to know this new aunt of theirs.

“It would be better if we wanted a couple days, knowing that Inuyasha will want to be close to her for a while since their separation.

A shadow of a person flew above their heads and Sango and Miroku looked up to see Lord Sesshomaru had once again dropped off a new kimono and other gifts to Rin. Shippo frowned, unsure of how Inuyasha would like his older brother in his territory.

“Should we be worried?” Shippo asked softly, worried about the possible fight that may occur.

Sango and Miroku slowly nodded but know that they should take their children home before they cross paths with Lord Sesshomaru.

They quickly ushered the girls to Kaede’s hut and Daichi was placed into Rin’s arms. Rin was confused as she knew her Lord was here.

“What’s wrong?” RIn asked.

“Kagome has returned and we don’t know how Inuyasha would feel that Lord Sesshomaru was here,” Sango explained gently.

Rin was not sure why they were all so worried since her Lord brought her a new kimono and a few other gifts. Rin knows that her Lord was not much for words but she knows he would not leave her here if he did not trust Lord Inuyasha.

“I’m sure Lord Sesshomaru will not harm either Lord Inuyasha or Lady Kagome,” Rin said with a happy grin on her face.

Inside the hut of Inuyasha and Kagome

Inuyasha’s ears perked up as his nose twitched as a familiar scent came close to his home. His eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up and got dressed, uncertain of why his older brother was on his way here.

Kagome, feeling both the familiar aura and Inuyasha’s movement, opened her eyes and got up.

“Inuyasha?” Kagome asked softly, wondering what was going on and why Sesshomaru was close by.

Inuyasha headed over to a wooden dresser he had made and grabbed the miko clothes Kagome had put on the first time she was here. He handed them over to her and left the room as she got dressed.

He watched as Sesshomaru landed near a tree, far from his home and hid his arms into his sleeves.

Kagome quickly joined his side and waited before Inuyasha went towards Sesshomaru. She followed him and watched Sesshomaru’s aura for anything that may cause danger to any of them.

“Sesshomaru, you don’t usually come near me after you’ve dropped a gift off to Rin. Why are you here?” Inuyasha asked, getting straight to the point.

Sesshomaru’s golden, amber eyes that were similar to their heritage but just as cold as his mother’s looked at Inuyasha then at the miko beside him.

“I see your miko has returned to you,” Sesshomaru stated with his usual cold tone.

Inuyasha quickly pushed Kagome behind his back, his eyes turning a demonic red as his claws and fangs lengthen.

Sesshomaru noticed the mark on Kagome’s neck as well as Inuyasha’s and couldn’t help but relax his shoulders and frown.

Kagome looked at him worriedly as she touched Inuyasha’s arm gently and walked around him, ignoring his anger growl to get behind him.

She gently placed her hand on Sesshomaru’s arm, who tensed at her closeness and looked at Inuyasha.

“Is there something you need, Onii-san?” Kagome asked, ignoring the annoyed look made by both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru lightly brushed her hand off his sleeve and pushed her into her mate’s arms.

“This Sesshomaru does not like to be touched by a mere human priestess,” Sesshomaru stated with a cold glare, “Nor will I be called your brother.”

Kagome sighed and shook her head because she feels as if their time against So’unga has taught the cold Inu-daiyoukai and the Inu-hanyou nothing.

“This is not what your father, Inu No Taisho would have wanted for his sons,” Kagome stated gently.

Sesshomaru growled angrily at the mention of his father’s name from this mere miko’s lips.

“And what would a mere human as yourself know what my father wished?” Sesshomaru growled, his eyes turning red as his anger grew.

“During the battle against So’unga, your father was proud of the both of you. And I’m sure that he wanted his two sons to be brothers and not enemies,” Kagome whispered softly.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha couldn’t help looking at her before they looked at one another, not sure of how to take what she said.

“You grew up knowing your father and Inuyasha was born the same day of his death and yet instead of being a brother to him, you wanted to kill him,” Kagome mumbled and shook her head as if she couldn’t understand this hatred between the two of them.

Inuyasha was silent as he thought about his mate’s words then sighed softly, knowing that she was right about their actions.

“Sesshomaru, I wanted to be like you when I was just a pup but I couldn’t understand then why my own brother wanted to kill me so I wanted to become a full demon in hopes that my own brother would finally accept me,” Inuyasha began to admit to his older brother.

Sesshomaru was unsure of how to respond and slowly left the two in order to collect his thoughts while Inuyasha led his mate back into their home.


	4. Pack

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru hadn’t left Kaede’s village and had decided to wander around for a while, thinking about what the young miko had said to him.

‘Father wanted that half-demon and I to be brothers...what a laugh,’ Sesshomaru thought to himself, not knowing that deep within his demon was angered.

Do not doubt the words of that girl, the demon growled at him, forcing Sesshomaru deep into his mind where his demonic form resides.

The Large Dog Demon looked down at the daiyoukai with a glare in its red eyes as he couldn’t stand to hear what this pup dare say

Why did you call for me into here? Sesshomaru asked his demon.

Despite what Inuyasha is, he is pack. That woman is also pack and so are the members of Inuyasha’s pack. We are connected as pack. You are an alpha and so is Inuyasha, the demon within stated as he glared at Sesshomaru.

On the outside, Sesshomaru’s body was sitting on the ground and leant against a tree, not knowing that Rin was headed his way.

You mustn’t disobey the way of father’s people. You are an inuyoukai and he is a inuhanyou but is still pack because of father’s blood, the demon within growled before pushing Sesshomaru outside so he would notice that there was a presence coming nearby.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked up to see Rin, staring at him in confusion and worry.

“Lord Sesshomaru, are you alright?” Rin asked, worried for her Lord and the man who saved her life.

“Rin, did you need something?” Sesshomaru asked in his usual cold tone.

“I don’t understand something my lord,” Rin stated and bit her bottom lip.

“What is it?” Sesshomaru asked, curious about what was on the young human’s mind since he had always seen her as his pack member.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru’s lap, wanting to sit down and noticing her expression, Sesshomaru gave a slight nod. Rin crawled onto Sesshomaru’s lap and gently played with his mokomoko-sama as she gathered her thoughts.

“Why does Lord Sesshomaru hate Lord Inuyasha?” Rin asked softly, surprising Sesshomaru with the question.

“He is the reason my father, a great demon lord, died. He and his worthless human mother caused my father’s death,” Sesshomaru stated, not thinking as he couldn’t hide the hatred for Inuyasha.

Rin couldn’t believe what she heard and looked down.

“Does...Lord Sesshomaru hate me because I am human,” RIn asked.

Sesshomaru looked at the young girl quickly, not liking that question coming from her lips.

“No Rin, I do not,” Sesshomaru said gently as he placed his hand on Rin’s head and gently stroked it.

“Then I do not understand why Lord Inuyasha has to suffered my lord’s wrath when they are brothers,” Rin stated with a frown on her face as she thought about what Miroku and Sango said about Sesshomaru before she came to see him.

“Rin…” Sesshomaru was for the second time at a loss for words.

“Lord Inuyasha is my lord’s family and Rin does not understand why her lord would hate someone and their mother,” Rin stated as she quickly got up and ran away, tears forming in her eyes,

Smelling the salt from Rin’s tears, Sesshomaru quickly stood up and followed after her.

Console Mate! The demon within ordered, causing Sesshomaru to pick up the pace and pick up the weeping child.

Sesshomaru gently placed Rin close to his heart and let out a soft growl-like purr to soothe the crying child.

Accept pack! The demon ordered within.

Watching as Rin slowly began to calm down from his purr, Sesshomaru thought about what Kagome had said as his instincts that he had tried to ignore finally sunk in and he decided to head back to Inuyasha and Kagome’s hut.

“I am sorry Rin, I will make things right,” Sesshomaru said softly before kissing her forehead and placing her down.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and watched as he walked away with a soft smile.

It didn’t take him long to reach the house of his younger brother and Kagome as Inuyasha was back outside with Kagome near him.

Sesshomaru walked closer to them and watched as Inuyasha pushed Kagome closer to his back.

“What do you want Sesshomaru?” Inuyasha growled as Kagome gently rubbed his back to try and soothe him.

“Your miko was right and I tried so hard to ignore what my instincts would tell me when I am around you,” Sesshomaru slowly admitted, causing Inuyasha to look shocked at the truth.

“Onii-san,” Kagome mumbled as Sesshomaru got closer and got on his knees in front of both Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome got from behind Inuyasha and walked over to Sesshomaru, who had the look of a wounded puppy.

Inuyasha walked to Kagome’s side and knelt with her in front of Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha held out his hand and waited until Sesshomaru grasped his hand in a manner to show respect, equality and pack.

“You are pack to me and so is your pack,” Sesshomaru stated before he looked at Kagome, who watched with a smile.

Deep within Kagome, her purity combined with Inuyasha’s youkai continued to get stronger as bonds began to form.

“You are a light that has seen passed my mask,” Sesshomaru slowly admitted before standing up and becoming the great daiyoukai he was known to be.

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha stood up as well before she hugged Sesshomaru, not knowing that her purification washed over Sesshomaru and chased a darkness full of doubt, anger, and other negative emotions away from Sesshomaru himself.

As he slowly hugged her back, Sesshomaru couldn’t help but feel whole and different than how he usually was around Inuyasha.

He no longer felt the need to hate his younger brother and his brother’s human mother.

He was no longer ashamed that his father’s good name was considered ruined by the inferiority of Inuyasha’s birth.

He would still be cold but he was also complete in a way he never knew about.

Kagome leaned back and smiled at him.

“There is something I must get from the West for the both of you,” Sesshomaru stated after a moment of silence before he took to the skies.

“His aura...it was both like a cool forest breeze but comforting,” Kagome mumbled as Inuyasha took his mate inside their “den”.


	5. Soul Collectors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 has now been posted and is ready for review

Chapter 5

Kaede's Village

Since Sesshomaru has left for the West, Inuyasha has been silently patrolling around as the protector of both the forest and the village while Kagome was training to be a miko with Kaede.

As he was running around to make sure that there were not demons around to harm the villagers, he smelt a familiar scent from when Kikyo was alive.

'That's not possible, Kikyou has been dead for a long time so why do I smell Soul Collectors,' Inuyasha thought as he stopped and tried to find where they were located with a frown on his face.

Meanwhile, Kagome was being trained in herbs and medicine making when something cold wrapped around her body protectively.

Kagome shivered and looked down to see a Soul Collector wrapped around her body. She stiffened, unsure of why it was here for she looked up to see them flying around her.

'I'm not Kikyo and I'm living so why are they here?' Kagome thought in confusion as one rubbed its face against hers.

Kaede watched with confusion as her sister's soul collectors flew around Kagome and she slowly got up to shoo them away but they were very persistent in staying with the girl from the future.

'What did my sister ask of these to do for young Kagome?' Kaede thought as she watched the soul collectors nuzzle and fly around Kagome as if they were asked to protect her.

Kagome watched them and wondered if perhaps Kikyo had a message from her since four years ago but was unsure of what the message could be.

Inuyasha followed the scent back to where Kagome was with Kaede and saw that there were three soul collectors with her and couldn't help the growl that sounded deep within his throat as his eyes turned red.

'Mine!' His demon growled from within as he ran over to them to slice them away from his mate.

The Soul Collectors saw an angered Inuyasha come towards them and quickly flew away from Kagome.

Kagome looked at her dominant mate and purred seductively at him, causing Inuyasha to look at her and purr back in reply. She walked over to him and licked his neck slowly.

Next thing she knew, Inuyasha picked her up quickly and headed back to their hut to place his dominance on his mate more.

They got to their hut and room so fast that Kagome got slightly dizzy and had an adrenaline rush from the run.

Warning: Lemon starts here

Without waiting Inuyasha took of his clothes and his mates quickly, before he got her on the bed in doggy-style position

He slid his hard dick into her pussy and growled at the warm, tight heat as he began to pound into his mate from behind.

Kagome let out mews and moans of pleasure as Inuyasha leaned forward so his chest and her back brushed together as his thrusting went deep within her body as he mated to show her who her alpha is.

"I-Inu," Kagome moaned as her mate and husband thrusted deep into her body.

Inuyasha growled as his hand went around his mate's body and grasped both of her perky, bouncing breasts, squeezing and massaging them possessively.

Kagome could only moan in pleasure as her senses were being overwhelmed by the senses of Inuyasha's pleasure in mating her.

As he began to pound into her body at a faster and slightly rougher pace, Inuyasha let go of one of her breasts to move Kagome's hair to the side to bare his mark to him.

"Kagome, who do you belong to?" Inuyasha whispered into her ear seductively as he continued to pound into his mate's body.

"Y-You Inuyasha," Kagome whimpered in response as she felt the need to release.

"Who is your alpha?" Inuyasha whispered, not letting his mate release just yet.

"I-Inuyasha, you...oh kami!...you are…" Kagome whined as she wanted her release.

"Good mate," Inuyasha whispered before he bit down onto her mate mark, causing Kagome to stiffen and cry out as she came from the pleasure.

Inuyasha growled as his mate's release coated his dick in cinnamon spice fluids as he released deep into his mate's womb and stayed connected so no drop of his seed could escape her body.

Kagome panted and shivered in pleasure as Inuyasha laid them both on their sides, still connected together until his dick went soft and slid out so he could sit up and cover their sweat glistened bodies.

End of Lemon now

Kagome turned so she faced him and smiled as his golden eyes stared back into her chocolate ones.

"What brought that on?" Kagome asked softly.

"Those Soul Collectors and your seduction," Inuyasha stated as he nuzzled her cheek gently.

Kagome cuddled into his arms and closed her eyes in relaxation.

"I think, they were sent by Kikyo but she's been dead for years so why come now?" Kagome asked, wondering if perhaps Kikyo had a message for her by sending the Soul Collectors that hadn't followed her to the afterlife.

"Who knows what she asked of them but I didn't let them near you after so long," Inuyasha mumbled as he gently played with a couple strands of Kagome's hair.

Kagome hmmed as she felt the need for a nap, cuddled into the chest of the one she loves.

"Sleep, koibito," Inuyasha whispered in her ear, sensing her fatigue.

Kagome smiled as she slowly fell into a peaceful sleep against Inuyasha, who kept his senses on alert.

Sesshomaru

It had not taken him a long time to reach his home and begin his journey back to his brother's territory.

Separated from his own mokomoko-sama was his father's that he had found and kept within the walls of his castle of the west.

'Father's mokomoko-sama did not attach to me because I was not the one who was to inherit it, perhaps this was supposed to go to Inuyasha when the time was right. It's only fair to see if the time is right now at his age of still being a pup in youkai standards,' Sesshomaru thought as something followed him in the shadows.

It followed the Lord of the West in hopes that she who was his to protect will be where the young Lord is taking him.

The hound was the size of a german shepherd dog but that is because no one has seen its battle form yet.

The hound was an interest shade of black and silver yet it blended into the darkness too well.

It ran faster as Sesshomaru flew quickly back to Inuyasha's territory.

'We shall see if this is for Little Star, otherwise it will be destroyed before it can harm her,' Sesshomaru thought as his instinct told him to protect the new alpha female at all costs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	6. Reacquaintanted

Chapter 6

It had been only a few days since Inuyasha and Kagome mated and a couple days since Sesshomaru had gone to the West.

Kagome decided to catch up with Sango at hers and Miroku's hut and play a bit with her new nieces and nephews.

Inuyasha walked close beside her, protectively of his mate while Soul Collectors watched from a safe distance from Inuyasha.

"Those Soul Collectors are getting on my nerve. I'm your protector and your mate," Inuyasha growled as Kagome placed her hand in the crook of his arm.

"Perhaps Kikyo was worried about me in the end and asked the last of them to protect me, who knows," Kagome suggested, wanting to have good memories over the bad from her time around both Kikyo and the Soul Collectors.

Inuyasha looked at his mate as her eyes seemed to dim at the mention of Kikyo. He growled and stopped them before turning his mate around and bringing her into a deep passionate kiss that stopped the senses.

Kagome moaned lightly and kissed back from the intensity of her mate's kiss as Inuyasha probed her lips with his tongue.

Kagome's mouth slightly opened to allow Inuyasha's tongue to taste the inside of her mouth as her body shivered in pleasure.

Not wanting to spike up arousal too much, Inuyasha slowly leaned out of the kiss, looked at Kagome's flustered cheeks and slightly panting body.

"I love you and no other Koibito. Don't ever forget that for you are the one who wears my mate mark," Inuyasha whispered softly as he led Kagome to where Miroku and Sango reside within Kaede's Village.

Kagome smiled and blushed deeply as she leaned her head onto Inuyasha's arm and shoulder while they walked to their friend's home.

Miroku and Sango's hut

While waiting for Kagome and Inuyasha to arrive, Sango was busy feeding baby Daichi while Miroku entertained Asami and Aki, who couldn't wait to see their uncle Inuyasha.

"I can't wait to see Uncle Yasha," Aki said excitedly.

"What about Auntie Kagome?" Sango asked as she covered up after feeding Daichi.

"She'll be here too?" Asami asked with a pout.

"Well she is Uncle Yasha's wife so of course, she'll be here to spend time with you girls," Miroku stated with a gentle tone, noticing that the girls weren't too excited about Kagome being here but hoped they'd learn to love her.

Miroku went over to Sango and gently rubbed Daichi's head with a smile before giving his wonderful wife a kiss.

Sango lightly returned the kiss before handing Daichi over to Miroku so she could get ready to see Kagome and give her a few Kimonos that Miroku and Inuyasha had bought during Market Day at another village they did business at.

Inuyasha knocked lightly outside of their hut and waited as Miroku pushed aside the reed mat to let their guest in.

Kagome smiled at Miroku before looking at baby Daichi, who looked at her with an innocent smile.

"He's adorable Miroku. You and Sango did such a good job. May I hold him?" Kagome asked gently, her arms out for the infant.

Miroku nodded and gently placed Daichi into his new aunt's arms, which the child liked a lot.

Daichi smiled up at Kagome and lightly held onto her.

"You are so precious," Kagome cooed as she went to sit carefully down on the floor with Daichi pressed securely to her chest.

Inuyasha nodded at Miroku before he went over to Kagome and sat behind her in a protective manner.

Kagome looked back at him and smiled softly before leaning back into her husband's chest and staring at her new nephew.

Sango came out holding a basket of kimonos and garments for Kagome with a smile.

"Kagome, it's so good to have you back with us again," Sango said gently as she sat near her best friend/ sister.

"It's been really good to be back here with you all as well," Kagome said gently as tears slowly formed at the memory of her separation from everyone.

Inuyasha slowly raised a clawed finger to wipe his mate's tears away and kissed her cheek softly, purring softly to soothe her.

Sango gently took Daichi into her arms before looking at Asami and Aki, who were still pouty about their Uncle Yasha's attention being away from them.

"Girls come meet Auntie Kagome," Sango said in a slightly stern voice, not wanting her children to have any dislike against the girl she feels is her sister.

Asami and Aki walked over and looked at their new aunt with curious eyes.

"Hello, my name is Kagome and I've known your parents for a long time," Kagome said soothingly.

"Where have you been if you missed our parents and Uncle Yasha so much?" Asami asked, causing Inuyasha's ears to flattened and for his gaze to look away.

The question caused surprise and slight disappointment in both Sango and Miroku's eyes.

"It's a complicated thing but I had to be with my family for a while before I could come back permanently," Kagome said as she rubbed Asami's head gently.

"Aunt Kagome, you have a really interesting aura," Aki said softly.

"Really? How so?" Kagome asked, trying to get the girls' use to her being around them, their parents and Inuyasha.

"It's like its a rosy color but also there's a white color too. Daddy said white mostly means that a person's pure," Aki said as she slowly crawled into Kagome's lap with a smile.

"You are a unique child to tell that," Kagome whispered as Asami also crawled into Kagome's lap.

As time passed by, the twins got to know their new aunt and enjoyed being around her so much while Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku couldn't help but relax that the girls seem to love Kagome.

A familiar scent passed by Inuyasha's nose, causing his ears to twitch for sound before he slowly got from behind Kagome to see what his brother could be here for.

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru had finally returned to Kaede's Village and had followed his brother's scent to where the demon slayer and monk reside with their human pups.

He looked at the hound and made sure it stayed in the shadows as Inuyasha walked out of the hut to meet with him.

"Sesshomaru, you are back quicker than I expected," Inuyasha stated as his gaze looked at the unfamiliar mokomoko-sama that rested on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"We need to talk little brother and I would like to speak to little star as well," Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha was unsure what his brother would want to speak to him about but nodded his head in agreement.

"We'll meet you at our hut after our visit," Inuyasha stated, which Sesshomaru silently agreed as he headed towards Inuyasha's den with the hound following from the shadows.

'What could he want to speak to me and Kagome about?' Inuyasha couldn't help the thought as he went back inside to see the twins asleep in Kagome's arms after they had tired themselves out from playing 20 questions.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with a peaceful smile and Inuyasha couldn't help but return it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 is now complete and I hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 7

After helping Sango and Miroku put their child in their beds, Inuyasha and Kagome left the hut and headed to their own home.

As they were walking home, Inuyasha couldn't stop thinking about what Sesshomaru had to say to them nor what he had to give the two of them.

Kagome turned her gaze over to her husband and smiled softly, knowing how he can be deep in his thoughts yet still alert.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out to her mate softly as they continued to walk towards their home.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked, as he snapped out of his thoughts to give his mate the attention she needs and deserves.

"What's on your mind?" Kagome asked, hoping he'd be willing to share his thoughts with her.

Inuyasha stopped, causing Kagome to stop beside him, as they looked at one another.

"I'm curious about what Sesshomaru could want to tell or give us. I mean we did just recently started being brothers so I'm not sure if along with my curiosity is fear or something else entirely," Inuyasha admitted as his ears slowly drooped.

Kagome thought about the dilemma as she remembered all the times Sesshomaru wanted to kill Inuyasha and how they had just started to really treat one another as brothers.

'Maybe he feels as if the change is fake so he's unsure about how to feel. Inuyasha had been growing up without any type of help from his own brother. I guess I can see why he's worried,' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha felt the need to fidget as he's still not use to waiting to hear what Kagome has to say about things once he's shared his feelings.

"I can see why you worry and have curiosity because this is a new side to Sesshomaru but I feel the best thing to do is to see what he has to show us," Kagome said with a gentle smile.

Inuyasha slowly breathed in then out before knelt on the ground in his usual get-on-my-back way. Kagome smiled and giggled softly as she got onto her hanyou's back and held on tight as Inuyasha stood up and ran back to their hut.

The cool, night air caressed locks of silver and black as Inuyasha quickly ran towards their hut and to where Sesshomaru waits.

Sesshomaru

After he had been told to go back to Inuyasha's hut, he had decided to explore his brother's territory before he felt the time was right to meet with both Inuyasha and Kagome.

'If my hunch is correct and Father's mokomoko-sama attaches itself to Inuyasha then would that mean the title of Lord of the West belongs to my younger brother and not myself,' Sesshomaru thought as he walked through Inuyasha's forest and stopped in front of Goshinboku,

Sesshomaru's usual cold golden gaze looked at the bark of the tree and slowly went to where the dent was before he placed his hand on the spot.

'Inuyasha was pinned right here all those years ago and I did nothing but decided that Inuyasha was not worthy of father's blood. He decided to be pinned by a human miko and sealed for eternity,' Sesshomaru thought as his hand clench into a fist.

Sesshomaru continued to stare at the spot as if he was deep in thought before he recognized the forest scent of Inuyasha and the unique smell of Kagome.

He walked away from Goshinboku and headed to Inuyasha's hut with his thoughts still racing about the past and how his Father's mokomoko-sama may change his path.

InuKag

It took them only seconds to for Inuyasha to reach their hut and see Sesshomaru waiting for them outside as patient as it seemed he had been.

Inuyasha slowed his run until he walked closer enough that he was still far from Sesshomaru as he kneeled on the floor to let Kagome off his back.

"Big brother, it's so good to see you back," Kagome stated with a smile as she walked around Inuyasha as he stood up and walked over to his older brother as well.

"Little Star, I have returned with something for both you and my younger brother," Sesshomaru said coolly, but on the inside he was afraid of what might happen.

"Alright Big Brother," Kagome smiled and waited as Sesshomaru took the unfamiliar mokomoko-sama off of his shoulder.

They watched as the mokomoko-sama flew over to Inuyasha and rested over his new master's shoulder, feeding him information that caused a headache until Inuyasha smoothed it down and got it to relax.

"That was our father's mokomoko-sama and now it seems that it now is yours," Sesshomaru stated as he looked towards the trees.

A black hound with white fur slowly stepped from behind the shadows of the tree. Seeing the hound caused Inuyasha to get in a protective stance in front of Kagome, not wanting her to be in danger of the hound his brother had brought to meet them.

"You brought a demonic shadow dog for Kagome!" Inuyasha growled as his demon marks and eyes flashed in anger at the idea of a sudden betrayal.

Sesshomaru stiffened as a strong power brushed against his own before he held his arm out to his brother in respect.

"If he causes her trouble, I will kill it as well. I would never harm the one who has seen the truth of Father's wishes," Sesshomaru explained and waited patiently until Inuyasha slowly grasped his arm in his respect and hopefully reassurance that was needed on both their parts.

Kagome stepped around the Inu brothers and walked over to the hound, slowly getting on her knees in front of it.

"You're such a beautiful creature. You remind me somewhat of animals from where I originated," Kagome said softly to the animal as she slowly reached her hand out to touch the fur of the hound.

The hound sniffed her hand softly, getting a feel of her scent before he licked her hand then at her face before Kagome was able to pet its soft fur. The hound let out a rumbling purr as he sat down in front of his charge and let their bond grow stronger.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both sighed in relief before they walked over to Kagome and watched the two bound.

"What will you name the hound, little star?" Sesshomaru asked, curious of what his new sister will name her protector.

"Hmm…" Kagome thought about it as she was unsure what kind of name to give this beautiful creature Sesshomaru had brought from the West.

"Having problems finding a name?" Inuyasha asked softly as he knelt beside Kagome and gave the hound a gentle pat on his side.

"Yeah, I feel like it needs to be a name that truly fits him," Kagome said softly as she and the hound looked at one another.

The hound's eyes were a rare ice blue color and seemed to carry wisdom even for a young age that not even Kagome seemed to understand.

"Kage," Kagome whispered and smiled softly as the hound licked her face, showing his like of the name.

"Shadow, huh?" Sesshomaru mumbled as he wondered about the name.

"I feel like he will shadow me and protect me from the shadows but that's only a feeling. He likes it though," Kagome stated with a smile up at Sesshomaru, who nodded his head in agreement as Kage nuzzled against the woman he will protect.

Sesshomaru's gaze drifted over to his father mokomoko-sama that is now considered his brother's and wondered about who he is and what his role was now.

?

Within a den of dragons, a young girl was praying as the dragon who found her and took her in watched her from a distance.

"Emiko, come on young one," the dragon called out to the young girl.

"Ryu, it's time for me to journey far from this den and show the paths that these souls are destined for," Emiko stated softly as she slowly opened her eyes to reveal golden amber eyes similar to the Silver haired InuYoukai.

"Little Fire, are you sure about this? You are still young in my eyes," Ryu worried about the young priestess who stood up and got her things packed.

"I'll be fine after all you have been my most cherished brother and you raised me as best as you could in your own way," Emiko said as she walked over to the dragon and pressed her forehead to his, her eyes closed in her own way of saying goodbye.

"You will return home or I will find you, dragonling," Ryu crowned at the young girl, his fiery breath brushing against the legs of the young girl.

"Of course," Emiko stated before she started her journey with a small bluish dragon following her.

"You sure about this, Emiko?" the small dragon said in worry for the girl.

"Yes Tatsuya, for the Dog God has asked this of me," Emiko stated with a smile as she headed towards where she must show the path to a few lost souls.

Soul Collectors

They watched as their new mistress was getting acquainted with a demonic hound and made sure to circle the perimeter, worried in their own way for their new charge as the voice of their now gone mistress played in their minds.

Flashback to when Kikyo was dying

"I-I need a few of you to not follow me into the afterlife. Stay and watch over Kagome. Protect her," Kikyo said softly to the soul collectors who were connected to her and through her.

Once Kikyo was in Inuyasha's arms and they had went to spend their last moments together, only a few of the soul collectors turned invisible and watched over Kagome as Kikyo had asked of them.

End of Flashback

The Soul Collectors watched as Inuyasha took Kagome inside and Kage followed along with Sesshomaru before they decided to slowly circle the house in a protective manner.

Review please!

Kage means Darkness

Tatsuya is another way of saying Dragon

Emiko means beautiful blessed child


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emiko starts her journey with her friend, Tatsuya.

Chapter 8

Emiko and Tatsuya

The young priestess and her young dragon friend walked from the Land of Dragons and on their way to Kaede's Village although it will take them a long time to get there.

Tatsuya was worried about his human companion but was upset that he couldn't be a big enough dragon to give her a ride there instead of her walking and tiring.

Emiko looked up at the small blue dragon and smiled gently, knowing that her friend was worried about her as they slowly walked closer to a village that was far from the the dragon territory.

"Tatsuya let us find shelter and food so that we can refuel and continue on our journey," Emiko said softly as she opened her arms for her friend.

Tatsuya flew into the young miko's arms and cuddles into her chest with a happy grumble.

"You must rest though because if Lord Ryu has spies following us or he checks on these villages, he will be deeply upset that you did not take care of yourself," Tatsuya stated softly, causing Emiko to sigh and nod in agreement as she thought about the dragon who raised her.

Emiko stopped in front of the village to see women staring at her with wary eyes and men looking at her as if they want her or see her as an possession.

She walked over to a young man and smiled softly.

"Hello kind sir, would you please help me find shelter and food for the night for I must continue my journey towards the Priestess Kaede's Village?" Emiko said in a soothing voice and the man bowed in respect.

"You may stay with my family and we must find you a traveling merchant to take you on your way," the man, Haruto, who had black hair and brown eyes, stated softly.

Emiko bowed in thanks and followed the man towards his hut, while she could hear the whispers of women who think she may be a demon and that they should call for demon slayers.

Women of Village Emiko has Stopped At

"Hinata, we'd have to call for help from Kaede's Village to get rid of the demon," a young woman named Himari, whispered.

Himari nodded as she rushed to the Headmaster's Hut and asked for him to call for the Demon Slayers from Kaede's Village for there may be a demon in their village.

"Now Himari, how can you be completely sure this young girl was a demon?" The Headmaster, Tamaki asked, wanting for this woman's opinion.

"She made the women feel unsafe in the village, the men look at her as if she's a goddess, even the married men look at her as if they should be with them," Himari stated as she thought about how the girl made her and her fellow womenfolk wary.

"Hm...I'll send for the Slayers immediately," Tamaki stated as he went to the village's fastest male messenger after he wrote his letter.

"My lord," Riku asked.

"Swiftly take this to Kaede's Village for we have a demon on our hands," Tamaki stated in urgency as he handed the letter over and watched RIku get on his horse and rode out of the village.

Haruto's Hut

Emiko had met Haruto's wife, Ichika and his children, Sara and Itsuki and introduced herself to them with a gentle smile.

Ichika stared at her with dislike as Sara and Itsuki looked at her with grins and couldn't wait to play.

"Ichika, please start dinner and add our guest," Haruto stated with a concerned look on his face.

Ichika nodded and went to start on their food while Sara and Itsuki led Emiko out to play

"Make sure you are all back in time for supper," Haruto called out.

"We will, Father!" Sara called out as she and her brother led Emiko to their favorite spot in the village.

"Your village and home are very beautiful," Emiko complimented with a gentle smile.

"It's okay," Itsuki stated as he looked at the dragon in Emiko's arms.

"This is my friend, Tatsuya," Emiko introduced.

Tatsuya waved at the two children who scooted away from Emiko and her dragon friend. Emiko frowned and watched them look at her demon friend with fear.

"Oh, please don't be afraid. Tatsuya is very harmless," Emiko persuaded in a caring manner as she rubbed her cheek against Tatsuya's.

Sara slowly walked closer and reached her head out slowly. She stiffened before she finally touched Tatsuya, who licked her hand in hello, causing her to giggle.

"Now the dragons will know to trust you," Emiko stated with a grin.

Sara nodded and smiled as Itsuki petted Tatsuya as well.

Kaede's Village

For the past few days, Sesshomaru decided to stay around to train Inuyasha in many Inu traits and even train him on how to protect his mokomoko-sama and many other things that he should have taught him when he was just a normal pup.

Kagome and Kage watched them with grins as they bonded together as well. As the peace of the village grew, Inuyasha's ears perked up as he heard horse hooves beat against the ground and he stopped training as well as Sesshomaru.

"What is it?" Kagome asked in concern as she stood up with Kage who stood by her side.

"Stay here little star," Sesshomaru ordered as he went to intercept the rider quickly.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha as his demon aura shifted in the need to protect pack. She walked over to Inuyasha and placed a calming hand onto his arm, causing Inuyasha to quickly pull her into his protective and strong arms.

"Let's go check it out," Kagome whispered gently, causing Inuyasha to growl but nod in agreement as he picked her up bridal style.

He ran towards Sesshomaru's scent with Kage close on his heels. He stopped next to his brother to see a human letting his horse rest and gaze before he looked around.

"Hello, I am Riku and My village needs demon slayers," Riku stated in urgency as he handed the letter over to Inuyasha, who took it and read it.

"A young girl with a dragon in her arms huh," Inuyasha mumbled as he looked at Sesshomaru, who nodded in agreement.

"I shall take out this demon," Sesshomaru stated to the human, who stiffened and gulped.

"B-But the headmaster called for Inuyasha and his friends," Riku stiffened.

"I will go in their place," Sesshomaru stated as he stared coldly at Riku, who slowly nodded and went with Sesshomaru to show him the way to his village.

"She didn't attack them so why?" Kagome asked in a whisper.

"No idea," Inuyasha mumbled as he and Kagome went home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Village where Emiko is

It had slowly become the time of dinner as Emiko, Itsuki and Sara went back to the hut for supper with Haruto and Ichika.

Ichika had set out portions of rice and vegetable soup for her family and their unexpected guests and was already sitting with Haruto when the children had returned.

"Wash up before you start eating, children," Haruto stated with a gentle smile as his son and daughter nodded their head then led Emiko where they wash their hands.

While they were away, Ichika looked at her husband with a frown.

"What's wrong, my dear?" Haruto asked worried about his wife.

"I don't want that girl here. The villagers are acting as if they're possessed by her like she's a demon of some kind," Ichika stated with a frown.

"It's just for the night my dear and she will continue her trip," Haruto said softly as he placed his hand on Ichika's and rubbed it softly.

"I hope so or I don't know what I'll do if she remains here," Ichika stated as the children returned with their hands washes and in changed clothes.

Sara had given her grey kimono dress to Emiko to wear for the night, which Emiko was grateful for as she left Tatsuya near her bag.

Emiko, Itsuki and Sara sat down and were handed their food.

The five of them prayed over their food and began to eat in a soft silence.

"So, Emiko was it?" Ichika asked, trying to make small talk.

"Yes, that is my name," Emiko answered as she stopped eating and looked at Ichika.

"Where are you exactly headed?" Ichika asked.

"To Kaede's Village, actually," Emiko stated with a soft smile.

"Oh, well luckily it is only a few days or less of travel by horse I believe," Haruto stated with a grin.

Sesshomaru

He hurried after Riku so he can deal with the demon and get back to training his brother and helping with his little star's protection.

Sesshomaru could tell the human rider and the horse were getting exhausted as most villagers wouldn't be able to take a short amount of time between villages. He couldn't help thinking that the horse may be a demon horse for it was just as fast as a demon but he decided it did not matter to him just yet.

They had finally reached the village and went inside to talk to the Headmaster of the village.

Riku bowed to the passing by villagers as Sesshomaru remained behind him with indifference on his face. After a short while they had reached Headmaster Tamaki and waited for him.

It didn't take long for Tamaki to come out and stiffened when he saw the demon behind Riku.

"My lord, this man has come from Kaede's village in order to help with your demon problem," Riku stated as he bowed in respect on the ground.

Sesshomaru stared at Tamaki, who gulped in fear and slowly pulled out a fake smile.

"There is a young girl bewitching the men of our humble village and we would like her dealt with immediately," Tamaki stated.

Sesshomaru said nothing before he left the hut to find the demon they believe to be a demon sorcerer or some type of bewitcher.

As he walked around, he smelled a scent of fire and purity and decided to follow it as he wanted to get this done and over with.

Emiko

As she ate with Haruto's family, Emiko stopped and looked out the door as if she sensed someone nearby.

"Is everything alright Emiko?" Sara asked her new friend.

"Someone is coming this way..." Emiko mumbled softly as she excused herself and went to get her stuff.

Sara quickly followed after Emiko and frowned as she saw the wardrobe that Emiko came in the village with was put back on.

"Are you and Tatsuya leaving?" Sara asked in worry.

"I am not sure if it's safe for me to stay the night after all. I must reach Kaede's Village," Emiko stated softly.

"Please you just ate and we cannot get a horse until the morning," Sara pleaded.

While Sara tried to persuade Emiko to stay longer, Haruto heard a knock on the woodframe of his hut and went to answer it only to back up in fear when he saw Sesshomaru in his doorway.

"Who a-are you?" Haruto asked as he stood protectively in front of his wife and son.

"I come from Kaede's village for the demon problem," Sesshomaru stated in his usual cold tone.

Ichika's eyes widen and pointed down the hall.

"She went that way," Ichika stated.

"Ichika!" Haruto called out in anger but it was too late as Sesshomaru went towards where Ichika stated.

"How could you?" Itsuki said with tears in his eyes, staring at him mother.

"I will not have her stay any longer," Ichika stated, then stiffened remembering that Sara was in that direction too.

Emiko

Once she had finished her packing, Emiko and Tatsuya were ready to leave until Emiko could sense the aura she felt getting closer and she knew she had to protect Sara.

Sesshomaru walked down the hall as he stopped in front of where the scent was stronger and went inside.

Emiko pulled Sara into her arms protectively as Sesshomaru walked into the room and looked at her.

"You are the demon young girl," Sesshomaru stated as he slowly drew Bakusaiga.

Tatsuya flew over and hissed at him.

"I won't let you hurt Emiko!" Tatsuya hissed.

Sesshomaru whacked Tatsuya out of his face and Emiko gasped in shock as she rushed over and caught her companion.

"Tatsuya," Emiko whispered and gently kissed the bruised spot, slowly healing him.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen as her power brushed against him lightly while she healed her small companion.

Sesshomaru

'This village was willing to have my brother's territory kill an innocent person,' Sesshomaru thought as his eyes bled red and he began to growl as Emiko reminded him somewhat of his Rin.

Protect Pack! The demon within Sesshomaru screamed as he felt the pack connection between him and Emiko as if the link was meant to be there.

Emiko watched as a dark aura surrounded the Lord of the West and she knew she had to stop it.

She walked closer to Sesshomaru as Sara curled in fear against the wall of her room, scared of the demon in the room.

"Sir, my name is Emiko and I am the adopted sister of Lord Ryu of the dragon lands," Emiko introduced herself and bowed in respect.

'Ryu's land and this human girl is his sister,' the aura disappeared as he slowly nodded and led the young girl out of the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sesshomaru, Emiko and Tatsuya

Sesshomaru was angered at this village's insolence at causing him to leave the side of his Imouto and his younger brother to deal with a young maiden who was raised by the fire dragon lord.

'How dare they think of this young girl as a demon when she is nothing but a member of youkai clan and full of purity similar to little star,' Sesshomaru thought as he stood outside of Haruto's hut waiting on Emiko, who was thanking Haruto for allowing her to stay within his hut until it was time for her to leave.

Sara and Itsuki watched their friend leave with tears in their eyes while their mother looked at Emiko with dislike. Sensing the strong negative emotion coming from Ichika, Emiko turned her golden gaze towards the woman while Sesshomaru growled a soft warning in Inu.

"Ichika, I do not understand what caused you to hate me when I have done nothing wrong to you," Emiko stated in a soft tone as she held Tatsuya and her bag within her arms.

Ichika looked at the girl in shock then anger as she walked closer to her, causing Sara and Itsuki to take a few steps closer in case their friend could not stop their mother's rage.

"You would have taken my husband from me for no woman should be able to take the attention of multiple men without the help of a demon," Ichika stated with gritted teeth, wanting to strangle the young girl.

Hearing the reason for the women's ire and the men's attention caused Emiko to suddenly laugh, making Ichika angrier and Haruto confused.

"That's what all the fuss was about. It is my soul, ma'am. The purity of my soul seems to cause different reactions towards different individuals, however, i have no idea why that would be the case unless there are men will wickedness within their souls that causes them to stare. Haruto was only helping me until I leave in the morning," Emiko explained about her purity and why it was different than most mikos.

"You are Hikari to jundo no tamashī," Sesshomaru suddenly stated, causing Emiko to look at him and think.

"I am Musume of Inu Kami," Emiko stated and bowed before leaving with Sesshomaru, who headed to announce that there was no demon, just a Priestess who had mysterious gifts.

Once his business was finished, Sesshomaru and Emiko walked out of the village. Sesshomaru picked her up and then headed for the sky back towards Inuyasha's village.

Kaede's Village

Since Sesshomaru had left with the horsemen towards the village, Kagome waited in the arms of Inuyasha, both worried for the village and what sort of demon had to be exterminated.

"Do you think Sesshomaru found the problem? I hope it wasn't something close to how Naraku once was," Kagome mumbled in worry in the arms of her mate.

"Sesshomaru should be fine and he can handle anything to be honest. Trust that he will come back saiai no hikari," Inuyasha mumbled softly as he kissed his mate's forehead gently, holding her in his arm when the scent of her worry clogged his nose.

"But for a whole village to affect, I wonder what is truly going on?" Kagome said within their mind link.

Inuyasha shrugged as he took his mate close to a nearby tree and sat down on the ground with her on his lap and Kage on his stomach close to Inuyasha's left side.

Together they waited for Sesshomaru to return with news, Miroku, Sango, and their children had returned to their hut while Shippo went with Kaede and Rin to make sure everyone was alright or not in need of aid before they also turned in for the night.

Kagome's eyes slowly closed as she relaxed, the smell of her mate's natural forest musk tantalizing and calming her into a light sleep.

Kikyo's soul collectors flew around Kagome, Inuyasha and Kage, protectively in the light of their new mistress and their old mistress.

Inuyasha watched the soul collectors and couldn't help but bring his mate closer into his arms, hoping they don't try to keep her from him like they had when Kikyo was still alive.

Kage watched the white floating serpents with intelligence before his gaze turned to the sky, seeing a speck coming towards them.

Sensing his brother's aura and the scent of another with him, Inuyasha looked up and watched as Sesshomaru descended in front of them with a young girl in his arms who was holding a bag and a small dragon in her own arms.

"What happened and who is she?" Inuyasha asked, staring at the young girl as Sesshomaru placed her down and she walked closer to him, before she was stopped by Kage.

"Dākuhaundo, I bring no harm to your mistress for I am Musume to the Inu Kami," Emiko whispered gently to Kage, who slowly stepped out of her way and caused Inuyasha's mind to wonder who she was.

Emiko looked at Inuyasha and stared into his golden alpha eyes, bowing in respect to him.

"I am Emiko, adopted sister of Lord Ryu of the Fire Dragons and a priestess just like Kagome," Emiko introduced herself.

"Why did you seek us out?" Inuyasha asked.

Tatsuya flew out of his companion's arms and close to Kagome to look at her.

"Emiko is a Priestess chosen by the Inu-Kami as Kagome has been," Tatsuya stated before he slowly reached for Kagome, only to stiffen when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru growled in warning.

"I mean no disrespect Great Dog Demon and Lords of the West," Tatsuya bowed in the air before he glided back into Emiko's arms.

Emiko sat down and watched as Sesshomaru chose to sit on the other side of Inuyasha in order to protect Kagome as well.

"I have been chosen to help the West and Kagome to become stronger in order to stop an evil that helped the creation of Naraku, that influences Magatsuhi to seal Kagome's full potential," Emiko started to tell why she had come.

"A greater evil than Naraku….who is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

Emiko looked at Kagome to see brown-black eyes looking at her and smiled softly before she bowed in respect to the alpha female.

"They are known as Gurēto aku, or Gurēto yami, beings who wish to snuff out purity and cause the world to become chaotic," Emiko stated as she looked at the Alpha males of the West.

"What are you and Kagome to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am meant to teach Kagome as she is meant to teach me for we are Jundo to hikari, daughters of light and purity, who see the truth behind those around us and accepts them for who they are. We can see who they will become," Emiko explained as best as she could.

"Lord Ryu allowed Lady Emiko to travel from the Dragon lands because he knew of her destiny and fate after he first brought her to us in the dragon kingdom. Many dragons tried to kill Lady Emiko or get Lord Ryu to allow her to marry one of their stronger dragons but Lady Emiko is not meant for any of them," Tatsuya explained as he was cuddled into Emiko's arms with a grin.

All the information swirled within Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's minds until they could not hold too much information.

"You have given a lot of information young hikari and we would like to process all of this before you continue with your tale," Kagome stated as she reached for Emiko and they felt their reiki greet one another as if they were sisters.

"Of course Onee-sama," Emiko stated and bowed to Kagome, who gently smiled and looked into the golden eyes of her daihanyou.

"You two made a strong connection," Inuyasha stated within the link.

"I feel like it was meant to be as we have always been Watashi no kokoro to tamashī(my heart and soul)," Kagome stated with a gentle smile.

Emiko

Emiko watched as the Alphas and Kage went to where they would stay for the night while she rested under the tree they had been under during the conversation. While she looked up at the sky, a lone soul collector floated towards her and touched its cheek to hers in greeting.

"Hello friend," Emiko whispered as she touched the soul collector before it went back to Kagome.

"Emiko, you explained a lot today. Are you okay?" Tatsuya was worried for his friend.

"I will be Tatsuya and do not worry, my mate will be revealed to me when I journey to the West with them, if they chose to that is," Emiko mumbled as she closed her eyes and went into a mediated sleep, Tatsuya keeping a watchful eye over her and their surroundings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emiko has finally made it to her destination and there was a lot of explanation going on! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Hikari to jundo no tamashī - Soul of Light and Purity
> 
> saiai no hikari- beloved light
> 
> Dākuhaundo- Dark Hound
> 
> Gurēto aku- Great Evil
> 
> Gureto yami- Great Darkness
> 
> Jundo to hikari- Purity and Light


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kage

After learning all of what Emiko had to say, the inu brothers, Kagome and her protectors headed back to Inuyasha and Kagome's den.

"What do you think of all of this?" Sesshomaru asked lightly as they walked.

"I couldn't smell a lie coming from her but I can't exactly trust her so easily either," Inuyasha admitted as he looked at Kagome, whose eyes were filled with deep thoughts as Kage walked behind her and the soul collectors flew beside her.

"Little star, what do you think?" Sesshomaru asked as they made it back to the hut before he turned his gaze over to Kagome.

Kagome was silent as she let go of Inuyasha and walked a bit away from both inu brothers with the soul collectors and Kage following her.

Inuyasha watched her with worry in his golden amber eyes, as he fought his instincts to take her back into his arms and protect her.

"If what she says is true then I want to work with her...I want to protect this past so the future I came from will continue to prosper," Kagome whispered softly, knowing they'll hear her as the soul collectors swarmed around her and Kage sat at her side.

Kagome's hand brushed against Kage's head as she began to scratch his ears and give him a loving pet, causing a rumbling to build up within the hound's chest as his eyes closed in pleasure.

One of the soul collectors flew over to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru before it began its own little swarm dance around them.

Inuyasha watched the soul collector carefully before his gaze returned to Kagome, who looked even more beautiful in the moonlight.

"Where do you want to start then?" Sesshomaru finally asked.

"I want to visit the dragon lands and meet Lord Ryu then continue to learn from Emiko and any who will be sent to help us," Kagome slowly decided.

Sesshomaru slowly nodded in agreement before he looked over to Inuyasha to see his reaction. Inuyasha continued to look at his mate before he sighed and gave a light smile, opening his arms out to Kagome.

Kagome turned her gaze to look at her mate before she went over to him and wrapped her arms around him as his arms clutched her tight to him.

"You tell us if this is too much. This is against both of our instincts to let you do this, I hope you realize this," Inuyasha mumbled as her blue/brown eyes looked into his golden amber ones.

"Of course, for you are both inu no Senshi, Watashi no kororo," Kagome mumbled before Inuyasha leaned down to seal his lips against hers, kissing her passionately.

Sesshomaru decided to leave the two of them alone and head to rest in the Goshinbu. Inuyasha picked Kagome up, their lips still attached as he rushed them into their home and up to their bedroom.

Lemon starts here

As they finally separated, Inuyasha slowly began to undress Kagome as his eyes turn into a darker amber. The pale skin of Kagome's body was bare to his gaze as he continued to reveal all of her nakedness.

Inuyasha's gaze looked at her delectable breasts as pink nipple tips began to harden. Unable to take the temptation, Inuyasha backed Kagome into their bed and began to lick and nip her neck, avoiding his mate mark.

Kagome's body shuddered lightly as Inuyasha licked down her body, not missing an inch of skin that he wanted bathed with his tongue.

"I-Inu…" Kagome gave out a breathless sigh as the mokomoko-sama drifted off of his shoulders and slipped under her body.

The tails of the mokomoko began to brush its tails against perked pink nipples as Kagome's legs were spread apart by an eager daihanyou.

The scent of spice cinnamon and jasmine teased against Inuyasha's nose as he gazed at pink lips of Kagome's pussy.

"P-Please Inu…" Kagome begged softly as her body was teased by the mokomoko.

"Soon, watashi no ai," Inuyasha whispered as he slowly sat up and took all of his clothing off to bare his tan skin and muscles to Kagome's gaze.

The scent of spiced cinnamon and jasmine became stronger as it circulated the room and teased Inuyasha's need to be within his mate.

"Inu…"Kagome gave out a whimper in need before her back arched and her body quivered in pleasure once Inuyasha went back in between her legs and began to lap at her pussy hungrily.

"O-oh...kami!...Inu!" Kagome cried out in pleasure as Inuyasha's tongue slid into her pussy folds and lapped the inside of her vaginal walls while Inuyasha's fur tweaked and brushed against her hardened nipples.

Inuyasha feasted on his mate's lips as if he hadn't eaten anything delicious in so long. His tongue lapped and wiggled deep inside her vagina as his right hand ran the pointer finger against the tiny bundle of nerves and his other fingers spread the pink lips apart for his feasting.

Kagome's body continued to quiver and shake as she let out whimpers, moans, and pants as Inuyasha feasted on her pussy.

"Inu...p-please...I-I want you inside of me, p-please Inu," Kagome begged as she felt her bliss built up due to the pleasures of both her mate and his fur.

Inuyasha continued to watch her with dark amber eyes as he brought her to the brink of her release.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried out in pleasure as her spicy cinnamon and jasmine scented liquid was lapped and drunk up by Inuyasha's eager mouth.

Inuyasha gently licked her folds clean of her cum before he leaned back and licked his lips clean, staring at his mate who was breathing heavily.

His mokomoko stopped its torture on its master's mate's body and continued to cushion her sweat glistened body.

Kagome opened her eyes to reveal glaze over brown-blue eyes with a hint of gold in them, staring into the dark amber eyes of her husband/mate.

"Inu...p-please...I-i need your dick inside of me...fill me with your seed," Kagome whimpered and pleaded as Inuyasha's penis twitch from her words.

Inuyasha leaned over her body and kissed her deeply, his tongue sliding into her mouth and sliding against her own. Kagome shuddered as she returned the kiss, her tongue dancing around his as Inuyasha slid his dick into her wet vagina, causing them to groan against one another's lips.

Inuyasha leaned back and stared down at Kagome as he moved his hips, his dick sliding in and out of her wet passage while her cinnamon-jasmine fluid coated and lubricated his dick more.

He thrust into his mate's body deeper and faster as Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, her body moving to the force of his thrust and her body quaking as the bliss built up once more.

"Inu...o-oh k-kami….I-i love you...Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as she slowly pushed her body up so his dick can reach a deeper part inside of her body.

Inuyasha leaned down to kiss and lick at her mark softly.

"Burn for me, watashi no ai," Inuyasha whispered as he began to pound his dick deeper and rougher into Kagome's body, hearing her answering moans and pants.

Their bodies glistened with sweat as they groaned and growled (in Inuyasha's case) to the pleasure building up deep within their bodies as they continued to mate in their room.

"INUYASHA!"

"KAGOME!"

They cried out together as the pleasure became too much and they came together. Inuyasha's seed jetted out of the tip of his dick and entered his mate's womb, hoping to fertilize and reproduce children born of their love for one another.

Kagome shuddered as her body was filled with her husband's semen and seed, wanting nothing more than to have adorable children with her husband's ears.

Lemon ended

As they began to relax and separate from one another, Inuyasha and Kagome kissed softly in both love and need as they want to be joined in more ones than one.

The kiss only lasted for a few minutes before they parted and Inuyasha laid down beside, his arm around her body as she cuddled into his chest.

They basked in their love and the mixed scent of their mating as Inuyasha gently ran his fingers into Kagome's black silky hair.

"You sure you want to do this Kagome? You just returned and now you find out that there's a greater evil than Naraku out there, planning to throw the feudal era into everlasting darkness," Inuyasha mumbled as he nuzzled his nose into her hair, sniffing her natural jasmine scent.

Kagome slowly lifted her hand and grabbed one of Inuyasha's forelocks, giving a gentle tug causing Inuyasha to lean back enough to look into the brown-blue eyes of his Kagome.

"I want to protect this world because it's where our family is and where we have so many friends. I want to protect them and make sure this evil disappears from this world," Kagome mumbled softly.

Inuyasha stared into her eyes for a minute before he closed his eyes and nodded his head in agreement.

"Let's get you trained before we go on this journey," Inuyasha finally stated before giving Kagome a gentle kiss while his heartbeat slowly lulled her to sleep.

"Okay...Inuyasha…" Kagome mumbled as she slowly fell asleep in her lover's arms.

Inuyasha sighed as he closed his eyes and stayed alert while he slowly fallows asleep.

Kage

During his companion and the alpha's mating, Kage stayed out of their door while the soul collectors circled around the house to keep watch for dangers to their new mistress.

Outside of Inuyasha's home

The spirit of the once living Inu No Taisho appeared outside of Inuyasha's home and slowly went to look at his youngest and his mate.

He watched as Inuyasha held her protectively as they slept, smiling as he made his way over to them.

Toga placed a gentle, transparent hand on Kagome's forehead before he touched Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Protector her and don't leave her side, Inuyasha," Toga whispered before he leaned away from them and headed to the Goshinboku to look at his eldest son, who was resting his eyes.

"Please always remember that you are the Lord of the West, my main heir to that throne," Toga whispered as he slowly disappeared back to Izayoi's side.

?

Toga had returned and was embraced by the love of his life, Izayoi.

"Is he going to be alright?" Izayoi asked her husband, worried about their son.

"Your son will be fine as I wouldn't allow the sons of one of my most cherished children die to this fate," a voice stated, causing Izayoi to turn and see an Akira Inu that was about the same size as Inu No Taisho's form.

"InuKami," Toga bowed in respect as Izayoi stayed in his arms.

"Your son needs to seek out more than the dragons but there are Inu youkai I have sent to also be of aid to the silver inu," the InuKami stated as he watched Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and his most precious daughters Emiko and Kagome.

"Of course," Toga mumbled as he continued to watch over his family with Izayoi at his side.


End file.
